gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Leon and Jacques
Here, Guildmaster James Bladehound recounts an ongoing conflict between his First Officer and a vile undead. Although it is as close to his own words as possible, it will not be an exact duplicate of Bladehound's story. The lost fragments of speech have been pieced together as best they could, so it is extremely close to the Guildmaster's exact wording. Leon and Jacques : On a cold evening, I was sitting here in the King's Arm, chuggin' a pint of rum and countin' me loot. Even as I gulped that last sweet drop, me first officer came bursting through the door. "Ahoy, mate!" I called, glad to see another member of the council. I called for the barkeep to bring us another pint of grog as Leon pulled up a chair and examined his winnings (he had just cheated his way through every poker table on Tortuga). "They'll bleed ye dry sooner or later." I said, before sniffed me new pint of grog to make sure it had not spoiled. : "I know." moaned Leon as his drink sat on the table. : "What's botherin' ye, mate?" I asked, guessing the answer. : "I've been havin' a spot of bother with Jacques." he answered. You see, Leon Cannonwrecker and Jacques le Blanc had a long and violent history. On Leon's first visit to Isla Cangrejos, he had spotted the undead general and attacked him with naught but a flintlock. luckily, I had been there to distract Jacques so that leon could escape, but ever since then, Leon has carried an iron forged grudge against his eternal foe. : Now, back to our story. "Not him again?" I said, "Weren't you going to stick to crabs?" : "Aye, I was." said Leon, "I aimed me pistol at Scatter Snap, but it missed and hit Jacques!" : "I see." : "So, what do you say, old friend?" asked Leon, "Will ye come with me to Cangrejos and help me get revenge?" : "Victory be uncertain, yet if ye be set on going, I'll follow ye into any battle, any time." : "Aye, Thanks." : The Voyage to Cangrejos : "Today," shouted Leon, "I'll finally defeat Jacques!" : "Flagship ahoy!" I Shouted. : :: Leon jumped to his cannon and I sailed me ship to battle. We attacked with all the force me beloved Storm Dragon could muster, Leon firing his cannon like a madman. A grape shot struck the bow of the flagship, disabling it and allowing us to board. we swung onto the ship and prepared to fight her undead crew. :: Leon struck out with great ferocity, felling the skeletal helmsman. I cast a pestilence from me staff and drove another skeleton to its knees, using a quick voodoo blast to finish the job. I then hurled a brace of daggers at another enemy and, while it writhed in pain, sliced off its gruesome head with me cursed blade. Leon's blade screamed into the throat of the undead captain and finished the job with a quick slash. As the rest of the crew leaped into the sea to avoid their fate, me finest officer shot them all with a repeater and watched as their mangled corpses sank into the deep. :: "Nice shot!" I exclamed, "You're getting pretty good with that thing!" :: "Let's get Jacues," replied Leon, "I must have me revenge." The Fight : As we reached Isla Cangrejos, Leon's rival was on the beach waiting for us. It was unnerving how Jacques le Blanc always seemed to know when Leon and I were coming to settle the score. He stalked back to his usual post by the graveyard and we docked at Cangrejos. : We waited in the bushes, watching our enemy. Me sword was itching to get into battle. Aparently, so was Leon. "Come on!" he said, "We can defeat him. I know it!" : "Let me attack first." I said, "He will focus on whoefer he deems a greater threat." : "Let's go!" Leon wasn't listening. He ran towards Jacques le Blanc, sword glinting in the fading sun. I threw me dagger at Le Blanc, hoping he would attack me instead. He did. Throwing a small knife, he charged me and slashed with his sword. There was blood as I struck out. Leon fired his pistol and stole the undead's attention away from me. Leon's foe turned to him and struck with his blade. Leon dodged it and struck back with his own. He elbowed Jacques in the ribs and fired rapidly with his gun. : "Hey!" I shouted, "Over here!" Le Blanc turned to me and began to advance. I got up and unsheathed me sword. As he struck down at me, I called upon the cursed power of the Spinecrest Sword and stabbed the flaming blade into his chest. As he burned green, Leon's dagger pierced his skull. The skeleton roared with dying pain and crumbled into the sand. His gravestone shook, soon followed by others. : "Look," shouted Leon over the evil noise, "We can destroy him forever!" : "In a few minutes, Cangrejos will be swarming with Jolly's legions!" I yelled, "We've got to get to The Storm Dragon now!" : "Revenge," moaned Leon as he slowly walked in the direction of the grave, "revenge..." : I followed him, hardening the grip on me blade. Leon was at the grave, his sword clutched in his hand. As he drove it into the tombstone, a hand shot out from the dirt, wrenching from him his sword. Chains too shot from the cold earth, fastening me to the ground. Leon was grabbed from behind by two skeletons, one of whom fell to his adder. He was replaced by another, stronger enemy, who held firm my guildmate. We were trapped. Defeat and Victory : Even as morning dawned, we sat guarded by many a foul guard. Jacques le Blanc paced before us, holding my cursed blade. "The Spinecrest Sword," snarled Jacques, his words coming not from his mouth, "taken by James Bladehound from El Patron himself. This be the weapon needed by jolly, if he is to rule the carribean. Victory to the Undead!" : "That be not the only cursed weapon he posesses!" shouted Leon. : The crowd of undead stirred. "What others?" Rang the cold voice of his enemy. : "A sabre!" answered Leon, "A sabre of bone, embued with the power of cursed ice." : "The Bitter End!" shouted the undead general, "Second of the Three! Where is it?" : "In a chest on the Storm Dragon." said Leon, "A keyless chest, which only Master James can open." : "Take me to this chest," spoke Jacques, "for I must gain my master's favour." Our bonds relented. I got up, taking with me a great deal of dirt. As Le Blanc pointed me own sword at Leon, I threw the sand into his face. He dropped me blade and I caught it, slashing him with fiery wrath. As he burned, we made our way to me ship and got to safety. : "We failed." said Leon. : "Nay," I smiled, "We saved me blade from Roger and caused your enemy quite a lot of pain, yet this I promise you: You will one day avenge your rivalry with Le Blanc. Today, however, is a day to plunder a few of Beckett's ships. That should be enough to buy you a new frigate." : "Aye, me old friend!" said Leon, "Let's grab some plunder!" : The End. Category:True Stories Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories